


Ángel Negro

by quefysn



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quefysn/pseuds/quefysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los movimientos de Jongin son ligeros y majestuosos, perfectos y precisos en su técnica. Su cuerpo envuelto en las mallas negras dibuja figuras elegantes en el aire con cada fouetté y, con cada batida, sus piernas se elevan en las posiciones correctas, seguidas de sus brazos y su cabeza, transformándole en un precioso ángel negro que se funde con las suaves notas del piano que resuenan entre las paredes de la sala de baile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángel Negro

Los movimientos de Jongin son ligeros y majestuosos, perfectos y precisos en su técnica. Su cuerpo envuelto en las mallas negras dibuja figuras elegantes en el aire con cada fouetté y, con cada batida, sus piernas se elevan en las posiciones correctas, seguidas de sus brazos y su cabeza, transformándole en un precioso ángel negro que se funde con las suaves notas del piano que resuenan entre las paredes de la sala de baile.

Su cuerpo intenta estirarse más con cada movimiento etéreo de sus extremidades, su columna se alarga con cada pirueta y sus pies se aferran a las zapatillas negras en cada giro mientras se desliza por el suelo de madera. Jongin no baila siguiendo un ritmo. Jongin es su propia música y puro sentimiento encontrándose en un solo cuerpo de delicados miembros agitados; una música y un sentimiento que expresa en forma de complicados arabesques y grand assemblés.

Taemin le observa a través del espejo desde su sitio en el piano, sus dedos ligeros acariciando las teclas blancas y negras, creando una melodía perfecta con la que acompaña las ágiles piruetas del bailarín. Es una figura perfecta y grácil, tan elegante, tan imponente pero a la vez tan frágil y falsa. Porque Jongin solo refleja en esos cristales impolutos aquello que la gente quiere ver, escondiendo todos sus defectos y miedos para sí. Ocultándose en suaves coreografías acompañadas de precisas batidas de sus pies y brazos. Pero cada vez que sus ojos encuentran los ansiosos del pianista en los altos espejos de la sala de baile, parece que algo más se enciende en él, algo que es más complicado que equilibrios imposibles y horas de ensayos interminables. Algo que le hace saltar más alto y más fuerte, sus pies golpeando con intensidad el suelo de madera y levantando un poco de resina con cada movimiento.

Sus músculos se tensan bajo la fina tela oscura de las mallas y el sudor baja por su espalda mientras las notas del piano continúan siguiéndole en su baile, acompañando a sus brazos e impulsando los golpes de su cabeza en cada pirueta. Sus brazos le pesan y nota el dolor acumulándose en las puntas de sus pies, envueltos en las zapatillas negras, pero no deja de bailar. Nunca deja de bailar. Pierde la cuenta de las piruetas y relevés, cabrioles y transiciones con las que ocupa la totalidad del espacio de la sala de baile y, cuando la última nota muere sobre el piano, se deja reposar con elegancia tras completar un fouetté en tournant para acabar cayendo exhausto sobre la fría madera del suelo, recuperando la respiración en leves inspiraciones entrecortadas.

Desvía la mirada hacia el espejo y vuelve a encontrarse con los ojos intensos de Taemin sobre él, sentado aún sobre el taburete negro. Se incorpora despacio y se saca las zapatillas, colocándolas a su lado y, cuando alza la vista, las manos de Taemin le ofrecen una botella de agua.

—Has bailado bien hoy.

—Siempre bailo bien —replica Jongin orgulloso, sin apartar la mirada de sus zapatillas negras, y esconde una sonrisa tras la botella cuando llega a sus oídos la fuerte risa que se escapa de los labios de Taemin.

—Tú has tocado bien —confiesa Jongin un rato después, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida a través del espejo.

—Lo sé. —Y sus ojos se encuentran una vez más sobre el cristal, como si siempre se estuviesen buscando, como si nunca fuese suficiente el hacerlo.

—¿No te despista?

—¿El qué?

—Verme bailar.

—A veces. —Taemin acompaña sus palabras de una mirada encendida que recorre los músculos tensos de Jongin— ¿No te molestan esas mallas y esas medias?

—A veces.

Ambos sonríen, quizás intuyendo lo que quieren decirse con esas palabras, quizás no.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

El bailarín asiente, recogiendo distraído sus zapatillas del suelo. Taemin cruza el umbral de la puerta cuando un pensamiento le obliga a detenerse, buscando de nuevo los ojos de Jongin en la sala.

—Te estaré esperando. Junto al piano.

Jongin asiente una vez más, mordiendo su labio mientras Taemin abandona la sala, y no hay nada que le apetezca más que volver a sentarle en ese taburete y bailar para él una y otra vez mientras sus ojos siguen encontrándose en el espejo. Anhelantes, sensuales, intensos.


End file.
